


流浪者之歌-Natasha设定部分

by DelphineLiu



Series: 流浪者之歌 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineLiu/pseuds/DelphineLiu
Summary: 《流浪者之歌》的Natasha Romanoff设定部分。存档。
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff
Series: 流浪者之歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	流浪者之歌-Natasha设定部分

**Author's Note:**

> 去年看完复联4的寡红脑洞，被复联4气疯了一直没写。后面看了寡姐电影预告发现跟我的设定完全不一样就更不想写了，一直丢在硬盘角落吃灰，前几天跟基友聊天聊到了翻出来讲了一遍，基友鼓励我写。于是放个设定存档先。文之后再补（喂）  
> *寡姐的名字按俄语来拼其实应该是Natalia Romanova，为了便于辨认我就都用英语拼法了。  
> *大量（与MCU严重不符的）二设  
> *俄狄浦斯王梗警告

1917年二月革命后，末代沙皇尼古拉二世的小女儿Anastasia Romanoff在年青的皇家卫队成员Ivan Petrovich的帮助下逃离，同行还有部分皇家卫队成员及沙皇皇室御用预言家家族后裔Lucretia嬷嬷。此后几年，Anastasia一行化整为零，四处辗转奔波，掩藏行踪以躲避可能的追杀。几年后苏联正式成立，再后几年，国内局势更为稳定后，Ivan、Anastasia及Lucretia回到圣彼得堡附近定居。1928年生下长女Natasha，彼时夫妻二人仍有复国梦想，因此让她承继皇家姓氏Romanoff。也按照皇家惯例，请Lucretia为新生儿查看命运。

Lucretia能够与命运之神通灵，得到关于未来的晦涩信息并解读以作出预言。夫妻二人首先询问Natasha以后是否会作出一番事业，Lucretia解读预言说：这个孩子以后会杀掉自己的父亲，覆灭他的统治。夫妻二人颇为吃惊，又询问了女儿的终身大事，Lucretia解读了预言后回答：这个孩子的配偶会是来自未来我们敌国的后裔，是未来另一个敌国的战士。

夫妻二人对预言结果喜忧参半，按预言的说法，Ivan能够建立统治，大约复国有望， 但Natasha日后的作为和归宿实在令人忧心。

Anastasia奔波流亡的时候伤了身体，因此难以受孕。生育时也格外困难。生了Natasha后两三年才恢复些元气，但之后几年Ivan投身于军警系统，谋求政治资本，夫妻又聚少离多。直到Natasha八九岁时，正值苏联大肃反最恐怖的时期，Ivan回家韬光养晦，有了第二个孩子。这个孩子完美地继承了Anastasia的白金色头发和Ivan的蓝眼睛，Anastasia用自己弟弟的名字为他命名为Alexei。 叶若夫被处决后Ivan受到斯大林的提拔，得到军官身份。1941年，Ivan领军参加卫国战争，此后参加斯大林格勒保卫战等多次战役，他头脑灵活，军衔屡次提升。二战期间他说服Anastasia，应该让Natasha忠于祖国，明辨是非并有自保能力，Anastasia想起预言，也认同丈夫的说法。于是Natasha被送入国家安全局训练。彼时国家安全总局训练特工间谍但手段并不严苛，很多国家工作人员的子女都被送入国家安全部，从事战场情报工作。

二战胜利后Ivan带着赫赫军功转向情报方向，在国家安全部担任要职，地位稳固后又升迁两次，积攒了不少政治资本，最终担任国家安全部主席。

1952年，Natasha在执行暗杀任务中给目标人物酒中下毒作为Plan B，暗杀成功后Ivan跟着收尸善后的后勤部门来验收工作，Ivan在军旅中几年，染上好酒的习性，见到目标人物家中有难得一见的未开封特供酒，一时兴起揣了回去。当晚睡前打开来饮用，深夜生物碱毒素发作而死。Ivan身故后国家安全部进入一段时间的权力更替，次年，斯大林去世，国家安全部再次动荡，甚至短暂被内务部接管。赫鲁晓夫继任后更是将整个部门大换血。1954年，国家安全部正式改组为国家安全委员会，即克格勃。于是画风逐渐丧病……Natasha被遴选至“红房子”计划，经历了养蛊一样的选拔最终留到最后，成为王牌并接受了一系列身体改造。Ivan死后并没有受到清算，Anastasia始终生活优渥，但Natasha怀疑克格勃早已知晓Anastasia的身份，并曾暗示性地以母亲的安全胁迫她。

1988年时，Anastasia已经去世几年，Natasha与弟弟感情淡薄，甚少来往，Natasha摆脱了最后的情感羁绊，一直筹谋着等待脱离红房子的机会。时值东欧剧变前夕，她被派遣在东欧各国潜伏收集情报，在匈牙利独自执行任务时与鹰眼狭路相逢，第一次发生冲突。Natasha中箭受伤且无法得到及时支援，抱着孤注一掷的心态甩脱追踪前往一个已经废弃的安全屋。在此处与复联3灭霸响指后穿越到1980年代的匈牙利已有一年多的Wanda相遇。


End file.
